His life in shots
by Rosefighter
Summary: 50 words and definitions. Ichigo and Kisuke relationship. Crossover with NCIS and BTVS. Character Death. Yaoi Het. Abuse, noncon sortof . will expand if you guys want me to.


Title: His life in shots  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except the idea and the list.  
Author: Rosefighter

1. Smile: His smile showed his despair at Aisen's words

2. Decision: She had a major decision to make here. If she didn't lose it to the man in front of her, they would be killed.

3. Manacles: He glared at the suppressor manacles on his wrist shutting off his spirit energy.

4. Despair: She knew this man was not her mate. She could also sense that like her, he already knew who his was.

5. Combine: As their spirit energy combined the manacles broke.

6. Blood: When they were found they were covered in blood.

7. Tears: Ichigo's tears fell as he watched, Kate Todd, kiss her mate, Xander Harris.

8. Relief: Kisuke felt relief right before he hugged, and kissed away Ichigo's shock and tears.

9. Clean: With their mates they felt clean as if all that had happened to them was washed away.

10. Shop: when Kisuke returned to his shop, he put on a fake smile.

11. Lieutenant: They both would be Lieutenant to the Seven Squad of Special Ops.

12. Return: Ichigo knew he could never return to what he once called home, but Kisuke was ok with that. He didn't mind the United States.

13. Blank: The blank paper on his desk was supposed to be the letter he wrote to his family. Every time he looked at it, something came up that kept him from writing it.

14. Home: It wasn't very big but the four room, old adobe house, had become a home.

15. Bloom: He hadn't when he saw a Cherry tree in bloom. There where to many bad memories.

16. Rain: When the rain fell to replenish the desert around him, Ichigo danced instead of crying.

17. Worry: When Ichigo and Kate didn't return from there last mission when they where suppose to, Kisuke felt worry eat him inside as he stood beside Xander.

18. Pain: It didn't matter how much pain he was in, he would walk the two steps unaided to kiss Kisuke.

19. Glue gun: Kisuke laughed when Kate gave him a glue gun shortly after a fight with Ichigo. "You broke it, you fix it."

20. Surprise: Yourichi was surprised when Kisuke asked her to watch the shop for a week.

21. Colors: Watching the many colored sunset, Kisuke felt that each color helped paint the perfect background.

22. Blankets: He would never understand why his lover kept so many blankets in his closet until the heater went out.

23. Sick: Sometimes he felt so sick, especially if they had been apart for two days.

24. Fear: The fear that struck Ichigo when Kisuke hadn't returned and it had been a week.

25. Second: He knew it only took a second to travel from the shop to home, but today it felt much longer.

26. Drop: As he looked out over the edge, he marveled at how far the drop was, before he jumped with Kisuke.

27. Sick: When he found out his two sisters where sick, he finally returned.

28. Crowd: If two, where a couple and three was a crowd then four was a family. Kisuke decided as he helped Ichigo put his sisters to bed.

29. Betrayal: Ichigo would never forgive his father for betraying his sisters like that.

30. Accepted: Yuzu and Karen couldn't believe how quickly they were accepted into the fold.

31. Girl Talk: Ichigo would never understand girl talk, but he would try for his sister's sake.

32. Soccer: As he watched Karen play soccer, he knew that everything would work out.

33. Cancer: When Yuzu was diagnosed with cancer, Kisuke held both their hands

34. Eyes: Every day he would stare into her eyes and silently ask if everything was ok.

35. Months: It took months but the doctors declared the chemo a success.

36. Threaten: When Xander came to ask for Kate's hand in marriage. Ichigo threatened more than bodily harm if he ever hurt her.

37. Tire: Kisuke began to tire of having to go back and forth between the

38. Disbelief: When Rukia and Orihime saw that Ichigo was drinking tea at Urahara's they were in disbelief.

39. Left: Orihime cried when she found out that Ichigo had left. When he returned she hoped he would stay, but he left again.

40. Slap: Ichigo nearly laughed when Kate, slapped Orihime.

41. Forgave: Rukia forgave Ichigo, for never writing. She understood and wouldn't interfere with his life.

42. Friends: "Friends?" asked Chad. "That never changed," said Ichigo clasping his hand.

43. Grave: Ichigo visited his mother's grave one last time to put king fisher's piece of mask on it, and never returned again.

44. Shock: Byakuya stared in shock when he saw the lieutenant badge on Ichigo's shoulder. It doubled when he saw that the same was on Kate's.

45. Draw: When Renji and Ichigo sparred, this time, they declared it a draw.

46. Leaving: When Ichigo left Soul Society, he knew he wouldn't return for a long time.

47. Surprise: Ichigo was never more surprised than when Kisuke popped the question.

48. Time: Time flew by as they began to plan the wedding.

49. Vows: When they said their vows, they meant it with all their heart.

50. Death: Kate wasn't surprised that the two passed on at the same time. She knew that neither could live without the other.


End file.
